Hospital High
is a short (the shorts range anywhere from 4 to 6 min.) flash anime-styled web series, featuring five main teen women (and everyone in school) wearing fashion surgical masks (both tie-on and earloop) of any color to match the color of their tops/shirts as they work and play, hence the show's hospital theme. In addition to that, it will be a doll series by Mattel, followed by a comic series from DC Comics. Characters *Jenna - a 16 year-old Caucasian redhead wearing a light pink surgical earloop mask. Her hair is curly and goes a bit past her shoulders, and her eyes are brown. She's the cheerleader captain, which is perfect - after all, she is spirited and bubbly. *Thalia - a Hispanic 15-year-old with brown hair wearing a light purple surgical earloop mask. Her hair is wavy and wears a light purple hairband, and her eyes are hazel. She is the bassist of Marissa's bubblegum pop band. She is shy and heartful, but can be tough when she has to. *Marissa - a Caucasian 16-year-old girl with sandy blonde hair who wears an orange surgical earloop mask. She has straight, medium-length hair worn down with a partial braid and green eyes. She, along with Thalia, Marylin, and Tricia (and later Dionne and Poppy) have formed her bubblegum pop group. Starting in later episodes of Season 2 onward, she wears glasses. She is the wacky, comical one of the bunch. *Carly - an African-American 14-year-old girl who wears a blue surgical earloop mask. Her hair is worn in a high ponytail. She is tomboyish, intelligent, and quick on her feet. *Bianca - an Asian (Filipino-American) 17-year-old girl who wears a yellow surgical earloop mask. She has straight, long hair almost always worn down. She is mature and polite, and likes to focus on her work. Supporting *Marilyn - a 14 year-old blue-haired goth girl who wears a black surgical earloop mask. She is a drummer of Marissa's bubblegum pop band. She is always a loner. *Mrs. Rebecca Thames - their sexy teacher of English class who wears a white tie-on surgical mask. *Mrs. Jessica Hyperbole - the Language Arts teacher who wears a teal tie-on surgical mask and debuted in season 2. *Ms. Anna Bella - their beautiful brunette art teacher who wears a navy blue tie-on surgical mask. *Ms. Elena Schwimmer - their lovely redhead swim teacher who wears a waterproof orange-and-blue tye-dye tie-on surgical mask. *Ms. Stephanie Alvarez - their Hispanic Spanish teacher who wears a turquoise tie-on surgical mask. *Ms. Sophie Dame - Marissa's bespectacled raven-haired French teacher who wears a white tie-on surgical mask. *Ms. Eva Dora - their blond science teacher who wears a bright red tie-on surgical mask. *Mrs. Dana Francis - their African-American algebra teacher who wears a yellow tie-on surgical mask. *Ms. Debbie Darwin - their British-American biology teacher who wears a lavender tie-on surgical mask. *Ms. Julie Hardware - their blond carpentry teacher who wears a white tie-on surgical mask. *Mrs. Patricia Ericson - their beautiful brunette history teacher who wears a lavender tie-on surgical mask. *Mrs. Allison Browngood - their female principal in a white tie-on surgical mask. Her name is a homage to famous female doctor Elizabeth Blackwell. *Mrs. Ella Solo - their beautiful brunette music teacher who wears a white tie-on surgical mask. *Mrs. Heather Ferrera - their lovely black-haired physics teacher who wears a blue tie-on surgical mask. *Coach Stella Sporty - their tough but pretty brunette masculine-haired PE coach in a charcoal gray tie-on surgical mask. *Dr. Delilah Dentine - their redhead Irish-American dental hygiene teacher who wears a pearly white tie-on surgical mask (in reference to her profession) *Maxine Matisse - The school's mask designer, she creates masks in new colors and patterns for the students and faculty to wear. When at school, she herself wears an blue tie-on surgical mask. *Nurse Dana Yin - their lovely Asian-American nurse who wears a white tie-on surgical mask. *Trina - a 15 year-old purple-haired rival of Jenna who wears a bright purple surgical earloop mask. *Gina - a 14 year-old dark orange-haired friend of Trina and Nina who wears a darker orange surgical earloop mask. *Nina - a 14 year-old green-haired friend of Gina and Trina who wears a light green surgical earloop mask. *Tricia - a bespectacled smart 14 year-old genius girl with brown hair who wears a blue surgical earloop mask. She is a keyboardist of Marissa's bubblegum pop band. *Stevie - a bespectacled smart 14 year-old genius boyfriend of Tricia with yellow hair who wears a blue surgical earloop mask, just like her. *Dionne - a wealthy girl from Australia who is snobbish. She wears a blue-green surgical earloop mask, and has blowing wavy cinnamon brown hair and brown eyes. During her debut in Season 2, she and Poppy have been asked to become two additional members of Marissa's bubblegum pop band, where she plays a tambourine. *Poppy - Dionne's Goth friend from England. She wears a light cyan surgical earloop mask, and has short chin-length black hair, wears diamond earrings, and dark brown eyes. During her debut in Season 2, she and Dionne have been asked to become two additional members of Marissa's bubblegum pop band, where she plays a small guitar. *Connor - a light blonde-haired 15-year-old boy who's Jenna's boyfriend and a soccer player. He wears an emerald green surgical earloop mask. *Davey - Carly's African-American 14-year-old boyfriend and a member of the Surgeons basketball team. He wears a red surgical earloop mask. *David - Marissa's Caucasian red-haired 14-year-old boyfriend who debuts in Season 3. He wears a lavender surgical earloop mask. *Nora - the female school bully who always gets a grudge against Thalia. She wears a hot pink surgical earloop mask. *Jenna's Parents - they visit Hospital High, and they're mom and dad of Jenna. Mom wears a bright pink tie-on surgical mask, and Dad wears a blue tie-on surgical mask when they visit the school. *Sara - Marilyn's younger sister. She wears a child-size purple surgical earloop mask. She debuts in Season 2. *Kanoko - A Japanese transfer student who Bianca befriends. She is 16 years old and wears a hot pink Kowa surgical earloop mask. She has brownish-black hair that goes to her shoulders. Minor *Hospital High's "Maternity" and "Surgery" Football and Soccer Team - Maternity is an all-female soccer team of Hospital High, and Surgery an all-male football team. *Hospital High's "Surgeons" and "Nurses" Basketball Team - Surgeons is an all-male basketball team of Hospital High, and Nurses an all-female basketball team. The Surgeons' outfits are blue and orange, and the Nurses's are pink and white, and all their earloop masks match the color of their outfits. *Hospital High's Cheerleading Squad - Cheerleaders (which include Jenna, Thalia, Marissa, Carly, and Bianca) who help root for Surgeons, Nurses, Maternity, and Surgery. *Marissa's Parents -As with Jenna's parents they also make frequent visits to Hospital High, Marissa's mom wears a white tie-on surgical mask and her dad wears a green tie-on surgical mask. Voice Cast *Mark Hamill-Marissa's Dad *Laura Bailey - Marissa *Ashley Boettcher *Jordan Pruitt *Ashly Burch - Delilah Dentine, Ella Solo, Anna Bella, Julie Hardware, Jessica Hyperbole *Jamie Marchi - Marissa's Mom, Stella Sporty, Rebecca Thames, Allison Browngood, Elena Schwimmer *Caitlin Glass - Nina *Olivia Holt - Jenna *Jason Marsden- Connor *Tara Strong - Dionne, Sara, Tricia, Maxine Matisse *Grey DeLisle - Marilyn, Nora, Sophie Dame, Heather Ferrera, Stephanie Alvarez *Mae Whitman - Poppy *Lacey Chabert - Gina *Kari Wahlgren - Trina *Vic Mignogna - David *Aimee Carrero - Thalia *Kimberly Brooks - Dana Francis, Carly *Lauren Tom-Debbie Darwin, Jenna's Mom, Patricia Ericson, Eva Dora *Stephanie Sheh - Bianca *Vyvan Pham - Kanoko *Maurice LaMarche-Jenna's Dad *Janice Kawaye - Dana Yin, Felicia *Rickey D'Shon Collins - Davey *Cameron Boyce - Stevie *Madison Pettis *Ariel Winter *Kiara Muhammad Episodes Season 1 #First Day of School - The girls are at school for the first time, and they meet new people there. #Cheer Tryouts - The girls decide to try out for the cheer squad, with Jenna ending up becoming captain due to her winning personality. #Bully for Thalia - Thalia is picked on by Nora after her surgical mask falls off during math class. #Physics Project - Marissa has to make her physics project. #Bianca's Checkup #Soccer to Me - Jenna and the girls help root for Connor and his soccer team to win. #Science Test #Cooking Class #Fall Football Fun #Picture Day - Jenna's surgical mask gets all dirty moments before picture day. #Substitute Teacher #Parent-Teacher Conference - Jenna's parents visit Hospital High for the first time. #All About Basketball #Report Cards - The girls try to keep their cool on report card day. #Ewww, Dissection! - Jenna and Thalia are in luck when they get to work together on a science lab...but the thing is, the lab they're doing is a disgusting dissection! #Science Fair - Trina, Gina and Nina want to prove their science fair project is better than the main 5 girls'. #Overdue Book Amnesty #Tales from the Cafeteria #Study Hall #Drama Club Drama #Cheer Up! #Honesty #Jenna For Class President #Book Report - Marissa is shocked when she gets back the book report she worked hard on - with a grade of 0. The reason being is that she plagiarized some statements. Marissa tries doing extra-credit work to boost her average up again, and Jenna tries to teach her about plagiarism. #The Bully Strikes Back - Jenna and Carly try to help Thalia stand up for herself when Nora keeps picking on her again. #Dodgeball Style #Driving Miss Jenna - Bianca helps prepare Jenna for her driver's exam so she can get her license. #Tennis Championship #Lunch Money #Computer Class #Homework Hassle #What's To Blame? #Marissa's Lost Mask - Someone has stolen Marissa's surgical face mask, and Marissa needs something temporary to replace it with. #Valentine's Day Dance #La Clase de Español #Chorus Concert #Carly Joins the Swim Team #Test-Taking Trouble #Spring Rain, Spring Pain #The Mile Run #Cheer Pressure #Locker Luck #Stolen Lunchbox #One-on-One in Action #I Wish I Could Speak French - Marissa sneaks out of her Spanish class when she begins to find it "boring", and sneaks into a French class. #Transfer Student of Japan - Bianca has brought her new friend named Kanoko from Tokyo. #Knocking on Wood #Student Council #Hospital High's Got Talent - Marissa has her own guitar to play for the school's talent contest. #Cafeteria Cleanup #Marissa For Prosecution #Dating Geniuses - Tricia comes across a new bespectacled transfer student of San Diego named Stevie, and they go out for a movie after school. #The Computer Club #Halloween Party #The Big Bet #Book Report #Trina's Bad Day #Partners #Just Like We Always Do #Museum Trip - The school students and faculty visit the science museum to focus on health. #Hidden Talents #Date Night #Late To Class #Trina, Gina, Nina and...Nora? - The girls are infuriated to see Nora join Trina and the gang. #Honor Society #Finals Season 2 #Back to Hospital High #Music Group - Marissa forms a bubblegum pop band consisting on Tricia on keyboard, Marilyn on drum, and Thalia on bass to perform their song in concert, thanks for passing their music test. #Rich Girls at School - A wealthy and very snobby girl from Australia named Dionne and her British goth friend Poppy come to Hospital High and Jenna and her girls try to befriend them, so Jenna can have them perform on tambourine and guitar in Marissa's bubblegum pop group, with Tricia, Marilyn, and Thalia. #Marilyn's Sister - Marilyn brings her younger sister, Sara, to school. #Lights Out - A power outage strikes Hospital High on a rainy day. #Masked Beauty Pageant - A masked beauty pageant is held at school. #Trash Detectors - The girls try to stop any teenager who throws trash down on the ground and miss it in the garbage cans. #Making the Rules #Hospital Field Trip - The students take a field trip to a local hospital so that they know the ropes of what it's like to really work in a hospital. #Who's Next? #False Alarm - What the students think is a fire drill turns out to be that someone pulled the fire alarm...and Nora blames it on Thalia. #Early to Class - Marissa and Jenna try to kill time when they are early to English class. #Job Fair #Restroom Out of Order - One of the nearby restrooms is out of order, due to its toilet overflowing and urinal broken. Jenna has to fix the toilet and urinal after school. #Bad Hair Day - Marissa's hair just isn't cooperating today, so the girls come up with ways to do it or hide it so that Marissa is not embarrassed. #Stench Problem - During their school day, there's a big growing stench surrounding Hospital High, and every student, all masked up, can't stand the smell and wonders where it's coming from. As it turns out, all dead fish are lying on the riverbank, which causes the stench to grow. #Dr. Jenna and Ms. Hide #School Bus Wash #Trina's Stained Top - Trina is humiliated when she gets a mustard stain on her favorite shirt during lunch. #Marilyn, School Reporter - Marilyn joins the school newspaper team and soon becomes nosy, wanting to know everything about everyone so she can "write good stories". #Fashion Show #Parents' Night #Dionne and Poppy's Perfume - Dionne and Poppy has bought their perfume to school, which reeks like garbage! #The Big Track Meet #Orchestra vs. Band - Bianca wants Kanoko to join the school orchestra like her, but Kanoko would rather join the school band. #What's Cooking in Home Ec? #Study Buddies- Marissa and Tricia become study buddies and start their schoolwork. #Sleepyheads in First Period #Cafeteria Chaos #Tie-Dying Face Masks #Flour Babies #Game On! #Hooked on Phonics #Class Patrol #Air Conditioner Repair #Reading Club #Dionne and Poppy vs. Trina, Gina, and Nina #Framed #Trapped in the Elevator #Boiler Trouble #Marissa Gets Glasses - Marissa's eyesight gets limited, so after school she goes to get glasses from the eyeglass store. #Who Stole Carly's Backpack? - The girls find out who has stolen Carly's backpack. Is it...Nora? #Help at the Clinic #Robot SW-6 - Carly joins the school robotics club who builds a robot, but a simple malfunction from the robot, SW-6, causes the principal to almost cancel all the club's upcoming meetings. #What's So Good About Being Nice? #It Came From Beneath The Toilets #Prank Wars #Taking Care of the Garden #My Fair Jenna #Pep Rally - The Hospital High pep rally is showcased. #Don't Rain on my School Parade #Carly's Love Rivalry #No Farting - Nora keeps farting in every class, annoying the students. #Save Me a Seat #School Fundraiser #Unspirited Spirit Week - Nobody dresses up for spirit week, so Marissa and Jenna try to investigate. #Rainy Day at Hospital High #Trina Gets Broke #Mirror, Mirror #Jenna's Older Sister - Jenna's older and hotter sister comes to pick her up and spend time together. #A Hat Like That #School Manners #Sticky Situation #Good Grades #One Day to Spring Break Season 3 #School Concert #Homecoming #Just You Wait #Watch Where You're Going #School Princess #Laugh Out Loud #Spic and Span #I've Got Plenty of Something #Movie Time #A Big Mischief #Color Me Art #Football or Soccer? #Dental Hijinks #Cindermarissa #Trina Breaks Her Ankle #Jenna's New Jeans #It's How You Play the Game #Pajama Day #What's Your Name? #Touring The Neighborhood #The Faculty Olympics - Jenna has the idea of starting a Faculty Olympics cheer squad, but she only has so little time to get it ready! #Art Show #More Parent-Teacher Conferences #Who Needs Studying? - Carly decides to not study for a test, thinking she'll be able to pass it because she's so intelligent. Turns out she's wrong... #The Water's Always Cleaner #Three Day #I Can't Swim! - Bianca tries out for the swim team and fails, causing her to lose her confidence. #Keeping in Shape #Old Clothes, New Clothes - Jenna lends Carly some of her hand-me-down clothes. #Bad Breath - Nora loses her surgical mask, causing people to be able to smell her breath...and it smells anything but minty-fresh! #The Argument #A Good Attitude #Hot, Hot, Hot - The girls try to handle the heat when the school's air conditioning system breaks in the middle of a heat wave in May. #Mask Designing #New Masks - Thanks to the new mask designer Maxine Matisse (from episode Mask Designing) the students and faculty have brand new masks to wear including rainbow masks for special occasions. #Step It Up - The boys and girls go head to head in a foot race. #(Masked) Mean Girls - An homage to the film of the same name. #He Said, She Said - The girls learn about the dangers of gossip. #Carly Can't Concentrate #I've Got A Secret #The Star Teens at Hospital High - A crossover between Hospital High and Star Teens Unite! #Get Well Soon - Nora is sick so the others try to make her feel better. #Wash Your Hands #The S.W.E.A.T - The students are nervous about an upcoming test. #Can't Stop Texting - Felicia can't stop texting in class, and gets her phone confiscated. #Open House #The History of Hospital High - A look at how Hospital High was founded and the tale behind its wacky rules. #Smile For The Camera! #Think Pink - Everyone at Hospital High decides pink surgical masks are the latest fashion trend. #Popularity Contest #I Dream of Jenna #The Battle of the Bands - Marissa's band goes against Gina, Nina, and Trina in a battle of the bands. #My Secret Admirer #Swap Day #The Kissing Booth #To Eat Or Not To Eat - Marissa has a hard time sticking to her diet. #Girl Time #On The Spot! #Happy Birthday Dionne #Meet Julie Parker - Julie Parker makes a special guest appearance in this episode. #Friends Forever #Hospital High's Angels #The Three Masked Amigos - A look at the lives of Connor, Stevie and Davey. #A Christmas Gift #Thank You - Marissa and her band want to do a thank you concert to support Hospital High. Season 4 #Party On! #Funny Stuff #Dun Dun Dun - There's a big mystery in Hospital High, and someone is stealing their stuff. #Selling Chocolate #All Around The World #Can You Spare A Dime? #Dear Diary #Felicia, Queen Of The Desert #The Experiment #Check And Mate - The school holds their annual chess tournament. #Connor's Conundrum #Happy Halloween - The class dresses in Halloween costumes (including their masks of course!) and has a parade. #Biology Quiz #Do You Want To Be My Lab Partner? #Wiz Kids #I've Gotta Have It! #The Three R's #For Science! #No Boys Allowed! #Life Is A Runway #The Package #The Birds And The Bees #Marissa's Lost Phone - Marissa can't find her phone. It turns out that she's left it at her locker. #I Before E, Except After C - The students prepare for the school spelling bee. #Extra, Extra - The school publishes its first newspaper. But Nora thinks that if she changes all the stuff in the newspaper to what could be wrong, all bets will be off. #Have I Ever Steered You Wrong? #Nobody Likes A Bully - After realizing the damage bullying does, Nora decides to quit being a bully and starts acting nicer for a change. #Stevie's Chemistry Set #Who Else But Davey? #Keep Our Air Clean - This episode includes a lesson on air pollution. #Poppy, This is Your Story #Driving Miss Dionne - A sequel to "Driving Miss Jenna", Dionne is nervous about her driver's test so she asks Jenna for advice. #Something Between Friends - Gina, Nina and Trina split up after an argument. #The Silent Treatment #I'm Still Not Talking To You #The Apology - The trio makes up after their fight. #The Physical #Win, Lose Or Draw! #I Know I'm Right #Cool Off #Student Of The Month - Connor is Awarded Student of the Month. #It's Just A Prank - On April Fool's Day, the boys pull prank after prank until it goes too far! #The Good Sport #The Dance #Marissa Explains It All #Next Patient #Tricia's Talk Show - Tricia hosts her own talk show in school. #The Book Club #The Hall Monitor #Spoiled Rotten #Goth Day - Marilyn makes her friends become goths for the school's goth day. #Just The Facts #The Most Annoying Song In The World - Marissa's favorite song is apparently the most annoying song in the world to everyone else. #The Protest #The Camping Trip #Building Robots - After Carly successfully rebuilds SW-6, the principal decides to bring back the robotics club, and this time the other girls join too. #Grand Slam - Nora learns to never vent her rage by slamming locker doors which keep making loud noises. #A Baby Delivery #Dream On #Snack Feud #Julie Parker's Gang and the Star Teens - Guest appearances with Julie Parker, Sheila Valentine, Betty Sullivan, Marcela Alvarez, and the Star Teens #Seeing Spots #The Great Surgical Mask Crisis #Graduation Day - The girls are graduating Hospital High, and they're going to move to college soon. Which college should they find more suitable? #Goodbye - It's the last day of Hospital High, so everyone tries to plan a big goodbye party for the girls to make it extra-special. Season 5 (Hospital University) By now, in addition to the five main teen women, Marilyn, Dionne, Poppy, and Tricia are brought to the total of nine main teen women and they have since moved to their new house in Hospital University. #First Day at the University #The All-Nighter #The Freshman 15-Marissa gains fifteen pounds and is self-conscious about her body. #The Old College Try #Pay Attention! #The Promotion #The Big Time #Poison #Earning Your Masks-With the new school year comes brand new masks. #Look In The Mirror #David's Driving Test #Student Loans # Job Shadow Day # Wild Parties # The Lecture #Connor's Day Off-In homage to Ferris Bueller's Day Off, Connor decides to play hooky and all the teachers mark him absent. #Opposites Attract #Prepping For Surgery #The Project #CPR #What's The Diagnosis, Doc? #Child Care #Emergency Situation # Be Prepared # All Wrapped Up-An accident with gauze leaves Davey looking like a mummy. # The Football Game #Operation-The class performs their first operation. #Bianca Makes It Big # Too Many Cooks #Sew It Up # The Smell Of Success # Happy To Help # Insomnia # A Quick Pick-me-up # Big Man On Campus # Growing Pains-Jenna has a growth spurt and is suddenly the tallest student in her class. #Frats And Sororities # The New Mascot # Schizophrenia-This episode features a patient with schizophrenia. #I Wish I Could Go Back To High School #Twins Day #Meet The Deadline #Dionne's Diorama #Timing Is Everything #The Telethon #Sleeping In # DJ Davey - Davey joins the college radio station as a DJ. # Tech Support-The school's computers are malfunctioning and need fixing. #Making Schedules #Autism Awareness-Thalia stands up for her friend Brittany, who is getting picked on due to having autism. #Due Date-A follow up to the baby delivery episode from last season. #The Sisterhood Of The Traveling Masks #The Documentary #The Locker Room #Privacy #Don't Worry, I Can Handle This! #Confessing Crushes # I Wanna Be A Star #Prom King And Queen #The Glee Club #A Day At The Library #Academic Excellence #Addiction-An episode on the dangers of addiction. #That's None Of My Business #The Final Paper #The Doctorate-After four years of studying and hard work, the girls graduate with flying colors and earn their doctoral degrees. Direct-to-DVD Movies #Fooling Around and Falling in Love (CG Valentine movie) #Masks Rule! (CG Movie) Trivia *Everyone at school in the series wear surgical masks, which is where their school is named "Hospital High". Their noses and mouths aren't shown, as they are covered by their masks. *Hospital High's notice sign said: "Surgical masks must be worn at school all day!" See Also *Hospital Elementary School *Hospital Middle School Art Gallery Jenna Thalia Marissa Carly Bianca Marilyn Rebecca Thames Jessica Hyperbole Anna Bella Elena Schwimmer Stephanie Alvarez Sophie Dame Eva Dora Ella Solo Allison Browngood Heather Ferrera Dana Yin Trina, Gina, and Nina Tricia and Stevie Connor Dionne and Poppy Davey Nora Sara Kanoko Jenna's Parents Category:Web Series Category:Fishbird's Ideas Category:Mattel Category:DC Comics Category:Hospital Series